Stories of luna nova
by citrusdoggo
Summary: Just general shenanigans involving the lesbian witch squad of Luna nova that are just supposed to be funny
1. Water fight!

**Hiya! This is chapter 1, I actually posted a version of this a while ago but I didn't like it so I took it down and rewrote it, hope you enjoy it!**

"see ya," Akko spoke to her roomates, closing the door and chirpily walking down the hallway, followed by Sucy's grunt of acknowledgement and Lotte's goodbye in reply. She was heading to the library to study with Diana. For the last few weeks now the pair had studied together, mostly for Akko's benefit but Diana found herself learning at least on new thing every time as well. "goes to show that you never stop learning" she'd often say, Akko was beginning to feel it was like a catchphrase or something. Though if it was a catchphrase it would probably be for one of those lame heroes on 3 year olds' TV shows. The though made Akko chuckle, Diana going 'round solving simple problems with the power of numbers. And as her mind went off on that tangent she arrived in the library.

Getting there before Diana, she went to the table where they always met, near the far wall, obscured from the main area by some bookshelves Diana said she chose that place because there's no distractions, mostly in the form of humans, no red team or green team to go over and talk and get them off topic.

After about two minutes of leaning on the table and checking the clock regularly Akko gets extremely bored _hurry up Diana_ she thinks, beginning to tap the table and rock back on her chair a bit. In her boredom, an idea comes to her head _I wonder i_ _f_ _I can balance th_ _is_ _chair_ _on its back legs_ _?_ And so that's what she tries she pushes away from the table leaning the chair on its back two legs and wobbles back and forth, arms flailing, trying to stabilise the tipping chair. She almost has it as Diana walks in and heads over to Akko.

"Hi Akko!" she greets on her way.

Akko looks over to the call and smiles warmly, but realises too late that she lost balance of the chair and falls backwards, hitting her head on the floor.

"I'm okay," she says, rubbing her head while she gets to her feet.

Diana sighs at Akko's foolishness putting the chair back upright.

"no wonder you struggle so much riding a broom, you can't even ride a chair right!" she jokes

"hey!" Akko replies, frowning playfully.

"sorry by the way, I'm a bit later than I said I would be, I forgot to consider the time it takes to get anywhere with professors and students pester- I mean requesting my help" she says while they both sit down at the table.

Akko mutters the words Diana corrected herself with then she beams at Diana saying, "repested"

"huh?" she asks, confused.

"pestering and requesting. I made a word!"

The blonde smiles at her easily amused friend, actually liking the word more than she'd admit. Diana then lays out a book on the table and opens it up.

"You seem to struggle in magic history lessons, so I though we should revise some things from there," Diana explains, opening the book.

Akko sighs _I hate magic history_ she thinks _it's so booooring_

"can't we do something else? I'd almost prefer being subject to another of Sucy's experiments!" Akko asks

"Akko, it's important to study all area's of the curriculum, I figured we would start with this and move on to something you'd like more when you get tired of it."

"I'm bored now! let's do something else!" moving to shut the book.

"Akko!" Diana says sternly, getting a pout from Akko.

"fine, but not for too long" She bargains with Diana.

Diana nods at the proposal and scoots her seat next to Akko's so that they can both see the book as she reads out the page she had chosen. Akko struggles to understand a lot of it but Diana was quick to notice the blank expression on Akko's face when she didn't get something and would explain what she had just read. Akko managed to focus quite well, enjoying the time she spent alongside the blonde, and gradually scooting her chair towards Diana until she was leaning against her shoulder.

"Okay Akko I suppose you're probably tired of this now, shall we go somewhere else?" Diana says after a while of reading.

"actually it wasn't as boring as I expected, you teach it a lot better than the professors" Akko admits.

"thanks Akko," Diana smiles in thanks for the complement

"but I do think it's time for something else now."

"I was thinking of going to the gardens for some practical spell casting, how does that sound?"

"perfect!"

And so the pair stood, moving the chairs back to their original positions, before heading outside.

It was an oddly nice day in autumn, slightly cold but not enough to need a jacket. The pair stopped at a space in the grass, near a flower bed. The blonde looked thoughtfully around their surroundings before addressing Akko.

"perhaps we can use what is available to us and try some spells with the flowers." Diana considers "Akko do you know a spell to water plants?"

"huh? Nope"

"well it doesn't require much focus and Is one of the easier water summoning spells so I'm sure you can cast it, just point your wand away from you and say 'sirinku deau'" she then proceeds to demonstrate the spell, which makes water spray out her wand like little sparkling raindrops.

"ah so it's like a hose pipe, got it!" and with that she holds her wand out and repeats the words Diana told her. Though there was a glow at the end of her wand, nothing more happened. Akko growled and waved her wand repeating the spell with increasing frustration every time. After a few times Akko gives up, kicking the grass, angry and disappointed.

"Calm down Akko, it wont do you any good yelling the words like that." Diana attempts to encourage her.

"it won't work!" Akko whines like an over tired toddler.

"Come on! One more try I'm sure you've got this now!"

Akko sighs but holds her wand out for one last attempt. She closes her eyes, breaths in, then repeats the words. As she finishes chanting the spell she feels small droplets landing on her wrist. Opening her eyes, she smiles widely seeing her accomplishment, and notices Diana smiling in encouragment. Then she thinks of a way to celebrate her success and a mischievous grin spreads across her face. Before the blonde has time to react Akko turns, pointing her wand at Diana, who yelps as she's sprayed with the water.

"haha got you!" Akko exclaims leaping in the air.

After getting over the initial shock Diana also grins, "not so fast!" she says casting the same spell at Akko.

"whah!" Akko falls back into the grass being pelted with the spray from Diana's wand. She chuckles getting to her feet and spraying Diana back. Their water fight went on with both girls laughing until they were both thoroughly soaked through and giggling on the grass despite how cold they felt. Recovering from their laughing fits they stand up and face each other again.

"I suppose we should probably leave to dry up and change" Diana suggests

"I guess so. Thanks for the studying today Diana, you helped me a lot"

"you're welcome, thanks for reminding me to enjoy myself afterwards"

"It's the most important part!" she giggles, "anyway see ya!" Akko hugs Diana firmly and rushes back to the school building hastily. Diana sighs and sets off at a walking pace.

Walking back to her room, the bliss she felt from being with Akko faded, replaced by feeling self-conscious from walking down the school halls soaking wet. She earned a few funny looks from fellow students, but was glad not to encounter any professors once she got in her room where Hannah and Barbara were lying on their beds talking.

"oh hi Diana!" Barbara greets, looking to where her room mate had just entered. Then, noticing the soggy uniform, she asks, "what happened to you?"

Diana smiles half ashamed half amused and proceeds she tells her friends what happened while she dries off.

"so you actually had a water fight? The great Diana Cavendish had a water fight with the school dunce" Hannah responds, a joking tone in her voice, "gosh you've changed since that missile thing."

In contrast to Diana, no one was especially surprised to see a soaked, muddy Akko heading to her room and when she got there her friends hardly even noticed the state she was in concentrating

on their books so she had a short, mostly one-sided exchange with them as she dried off and changed, telling them about how helpful Diana was and about the water fight they had.

"well I'm gonna have a nap now, but don't let me sleep through dinner again!" she says, glaring at Sucy

"you just looked so peaceful sleeping!" Sucy lied, because she definitely hadn't given Akko a potion that went wrong, turning her bright green, and decided not to wake her friend until the effects had worn off.

Akko sighs as she lies down to get to sleep, reflecting on the day she'd had so far.

 **Ah yes this versions much better!**

 **My plan for this is it to be yet another series of things that ship Akko and Diana together (and probably many others.) I have a few ideas for stories but please give me prompts, anything is welcome!**


	2. I know you know I know you know i know

If there was one thing Diana liked about being part of a prestigious family it was the emotional control. She could look totally fine in almost all situations, and she shall use this power for evil! After all no one would suspect someone who looked so straight faced and focused on a book to really be checking out girls. Well, girl. Akko. Diana wasn't anywhere near as oblivious to how she felt about Akko as people seemed to think, she knew Hannah and Barbara had worked it out. Though neither of them ever asked Diana about it, she occasionally overheard them talking about it and at this point was waiting for the right moment to tell them she knows they know, probably next time that they thought she wasn't listening.

Finnegan called for the end of class and the students filtered out, very ready for free time since that was the last lesson. The regular group of 9 witches naturally gathered as they headed down the hallways, making various discussions on what they were going to do for the next few hours. When the group separated again, Diana headed up to her room where she grabbed a book and read it on her bed to pass time.

Meanwhile Hannah and Barbara headed to the library while exchanging general gossip as normal.

"the spring equinox isn't far away now." Barbara mentioned

"can't wait for the celebrations this year, I heard Croix helped Chariot organise it!"

"well that means no one gets clean up duty, Chariot will just have to shout 'release the roombas."

"sounds about right." Hannah giggled

"omigosh imagine if Diana finally confessed to Akko there!"

"omigosh that would be suuuper cute. Bet she won't though, she probably wants to tell her in private"

"true. Oh speaking of which I think Diana knows we know she knows she likes Akko."

"Really? How?"

"I dunno she keeps seeming to try and hint at it. Maybe I'm ju-"

Some books in the shelf beside them parted revealing a face they did not want to see right then.

"what's this, Did I just find out you two know Diana knows you know she knows you know she likes Akko?" Amanda asked, smirking.

"uhh I that was one too many you knows" corrected Barbara.

"whatever, bottom line is that I know it and I know you don't want me to"

"oh. My. Gosh Amanda I swear to Jennifer if you go 'round telling the whole school-"

"don't worry I won't tell, but you owe me one"

"what do we have to do for you?"

"ill tell you when I think of it"

"but when do we tell her that Amanda knows we know she knows we know she knows she likes Akko" Hannah asked, a they opened to door to their room

"Not to mention I doubt Amanda's actually kept her mouth shut, All of green team must know"

"I guess w-"

it was only then that they realised Diana was looking right at them from behind the bookself that sectioned of her space of the room.

She cleared her throat before speaking "Do you mean to say that Jasminka and Constanze know that Amanda knows that you know that I know that you know that I know I have a… crush on Akko"

"Well when you put it like that…" Hannah began

"yes that is exactly what we said" Barbara finished, shamefully

"And that neither of you are reacting to the fact that I just admitted I like Akko?"

Now that she mentioned it, it had taken a moment to click.

"would you like us to?" Barbara inquired.

"I am just surprised my gossip loving friends brushed so quickly over that. If that is all we will be saying on the matter I will be getting back to my book." she said, turning back to her bed

"WAIT!"

 _Ahh there it is_ she thought, turning back around

"Are you gonna tell Akko you like her?" Hannah asked quickly

"Maybe, one day"

"that makes it sound like the distant future though."

"Exactly"

"why not anytime soon

"no, as far as I know my feelings are unrequited. Besides I have duties, a girlfriend would inconvenience me in going about them. I won't go out of my way to cause trouble for myself"

"but what if Akko asked you?"

"I suppose that is a dilemma, on the one hand-"

"Yes, you say yes Diana, godsake"

Diana supposed there was no point in disagreeing at this point.

"very well then, if Akko returns my feelings then I wouldn't say no"

"Also Diana how do you not notice Akko has feelings for you?

"huh?!"

"I mean, isn't it obvious? Do you not see it? The way she always wants to spend time with you, the way she's more affectionate to you than anyone else,"

"I think you're over thinking it,"

"I think _you're_ under thinking it"

"either way I will not confess to her" Diana finalised, turning to sit on her bed.

"Diana's too nervous to confess" Hannah teased in a singsong voice

"No I'm not."

"prove it!" Barbara joined

"I will not be manipulated by you two."

"damnit" Hannah and Barbara said in unison.


End file.
